Till Death Do Us Part
by Miss.MirandaBVB
Summary: Max and Fang have been best friends since kids. When they go to Canada for a tour, they find themselves taking their ex's. This would be fun. Not. With love, friendship, trust, and truth on the line, they will try their best to make it work...hopefully.
1. Are you coming?

Yes, yes. Another story. This one came up and I just couldn't ignore it. Please review!

Chapter 1: Best Friend

Max's POV:

It was Saturday morning and the sun beamed threw my window. The warm spring air felt great, so I aloud the window open for the time being. I was laying in bed eating a red velvet pop-tart with my music playing threw my laptop. My room was lit with both Sun light and my Christmas lights that were all regular colours. I was board and had nothing to do. That is till I heared a familiar male voice let out a grunt threw my window.

I shot up and starred at Fang. He was climbing threw my window. "Fang? Why didn't you use the door?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He sat on my chair and took a deep breath. "I don't know. The looked pretty cool, so I just claimed up here." I raised a brow. "8 storys? Are you freaking kidding me?" He frowned. "What if your mom didn't let me in?" I rolled my eyes.

"My mom loves you. Plus, she isn't here. The place is mine tonight." He smirked. "Then in that case..." He jumped up and my bed. "We should have a party." He grinned at me. "How about, no. I don't want anyone over right now. You are an exception, because you and I have been friends for about 8 years now." He laughed. "Yeah, you'd think we would grow up and get married." I felt a small blush form on my cheeks. He did too.

"Ignore what I just said..." I slapped his shoulder. "Yeah, I'd probably be called crazy for the rest of my life." "Two can play at that game, kitty. Remember when we got married when I was ten? You looked so cute in a princess gown and I looked fashionably good in my mud and dirt stained jeans and shirt." I snickered. "Ugh. I remember. People made fun if us all the time because of it." He smiled. "Till death do us part, my love." "Till death do us part." I mimicked him and held out my pinkie. He took it in his and we both started laughing.

We had always made that promise. Even if we aren't dating and we are not a couple, we always made a promise to never leave each other. If one of us is in an emotional state, we would be there for each other no matter what. And that's the way it should be. Best friends for life. Best friends forever. It was a friendship that no one on earth could brake. Not even God himself could separate us. It is impossible. If we had to, we would runaway together, just so no one could find us. It was just that plain simple.

"So Max, do you want to go to the Ground tour?" I frowned. "You mean in Canada? Yeah right, my mom wouldn't let me go." He sighed. "Come on, you can just tell her your going to my dad's house with me. She trust me, and she doesn't know my dad, nor will she talk to him. Just tell her your going over there for the week with me." I looked at him doubtful. "It's not that easy, Fang." He gave me a dazzling smile.

"Wanna bet?"

End of chapter! Please review for more :)


	2. Road Trip or Lilo

Chapter 2! Remember, a review a day will keep the doctor...forget that. Please just review ;-;

On The Road

Fang's POV:

"Wanna bet?" I asked. Max shook her head. "Fang, you know I want to, but I can't lie to my mom." I popped my knuckles. "Then what do you suppose we do?" She pulled out her phone and began calling her mom. "Hey mom. Do you think I can go to a concert with Fang?" A pause. "Um, in Canada?" Another pause. "Please! This would be my first outdoor concert, I want this! I'll never ask for anything again! Please please please pleas-" Max's face lit up. "Oh my G-d! Thank you! I promise to call you everyday. I'll cheek in. I'll send you pictures, Lord..." A smile formed on my lips.

Max hung up and jumped in my arms. "We can go!" She spoke in her deep hard-metal voice. "So...who's going?" I smirked. "Well, let's see...Being As An Ocean, This Wild Life, Suicide Silents, and Bring Me The Horizon." She squeezed her eyes shut and popped them open. "This is going to be awesome!" She shouted. "So? When do we leave!?" She Hopped up and down. "Tomorrow. Early, I'll be picking you up."

"I'll start packing! I can't wait! G-d! This is going to be amazing!" She already got up and started packing up. I got up and left. I popped in some dinosaur chicken nuggets and turned on the T.V. Max came in looking smug and flopped down. Her face frowned. "Why are we watching T.V? Why aren't we calling friends over?" "I thought you didn't want friends over?" She rolled her eyes. "Hell yeah, I do! I changed my mind. I want calibration!"

A few hours after we ate our chicken nuggets, we called up our friends. Music was playing, we sat around on the couch and chilled out, we even ate a couple of Max's Red Velvet Pop-tarts.

"So, you guys ate leaving tomorrow?" Asked Lissa. Oh yeah, someone invited both our ex's. Because G-d forbid. I nodded. She began cackling. Ew. "Me and Dylan were going to! We can go together!" I was going to protest, but Max being the least selfish, opposed. "That wouldn't be a problem, would it?" She asked me. I gave in. "No, no problem. I guess you come." Lissa bit her lip seductively and leaned against the couch next to Dylan. "Nudge, can you hand me my pip?" Max asked our loud mouth friend.

A/N: I am all for weed and cigarettes. I don't drink much, I don't do the stupid shit like cocaine, acid, and Triple C's. That's the stupid stuff. Now, G-d gave us his plants, so weed is fine with me. I don't think that cigarettes are all that bad. I mean ever person is entitled to their own opinion. It's their life, and their choice, so we shouldn't judge them or tell what to do. They make their own choices.

Nudge brought back Max's pip and we filled it to the top. After about seven minutes, we were all baked. In a good way. We ate a bag of already pulled sunflower seeds and drank what Max had in the fridge. Arizona Green Tea from a can. The thing is, Max is Vegan. She eats tofu meat because she isn't for killing animals and eating them.

"Can we just like, smoke a cigarette and relax?" Lissa asked. Nudge, Iggy, Dylan, and the others went home. Lissa decided to stay here for the night and I don't usually leave till about 9:00. When that time came, I left and went home to pack. Taking Dylan and Lissa is not what I planned.

Max's POV:

Me and Lissa chilled out on the fire escape past my window. I cleaned up after the others left. Mom would be home soon. At least I think. "So, did Fang invite you to go?" She asked me. "Yeah, he brought it up this morning." I tugged at my boxers with little pictures of the hulk. Lissa was my girly friend. She also dated Fang for a while. I wasn't that fond of her, but when it comes to being asked something, I'm already on my feet.

Lissa hummed the tune to Blank Space by Taylor Swift. I joined along and we both ended up screaming at the top of our lungs. "So is it going to be forever, or is it going to go down in flames." We howled over loud honking cars and arguing couples in the following apartments. "I got a blank space baby, *click* and I'll write your name." When it came to being a free spirit, I got along with anyone. Mostly Lissa.

After we were done screaming, we went back into my room and left the window open. Lissa lit us both a cigarette and she sprawled out on my bed. I threw my legs across her and hummed the tune to Lilo by Lauren Aquilina. Lissa handed me the ciggy and began painting het fake nails. Mine were blue, yellow, and orange. Indian designs. Lissa's were a freckled brown that actually matched her eyes.

Now, more about Lissa. Lissa had long red hair with two pink strips going down. Well, her bangs. She usually clipped them back for design, or braided them. Her eyes were a soft wet nature green, her shirt was actually a half shirt that stopped at the belly button. She wore my grey shorts and swung her miss matched socks around. Lissa had a good completion, but she can be pretty mean when it comes to dating men.

"Do I annoy you, do I offend you with my words? Do I bore you, am I the worst thing you ever heard? Leave your mark, your black and blue bruises. As your blutaret sky's, you wouldn't have to choose this, cause we won't...ever be... So push me on a lilo out to sea. Watch me flout away, never to be seen again. Dispose of all the things that you know hate...and look at all the chaos you've escaped. Escaped. You've escaped."

Lissa looked at me and sighed. "Dylan...am I right?" Well, she wasn't wrong.

End of chapter :) please review!


End file.
